<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Infected by CupidThemself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882170">The Infected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidThemself/pseuds/CupidThemself'>CupidThemself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidThemself/pseuds/CupidThemself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In October of the year 2019, a virus was discovered by doctors in Salt Lake City, Utah. This is what happened;</p><p>     One week ago, in the state of Utah in the United States of America, a virus like infection was discovered, the virus can be transferred through a scratch, a bite and in some cases, blood to skin contact. It takes 24 hours for the infection to take its full effect, and causes those infected to lose all consciousness of their actions. Some call it the beginning of a Zombie Apocalypse, others say it's just a virus that spreads like a plague. </p><p>    Within a week, the virus had spread to the neighboring states: Arizona and Colorado. Eventually, the lone survivor of the first of many massacres was able to broadcast a Country-wide warning. To sum it up, Nobody is safe alone, stick to groups, gather supplies while you still can... And stay alive. There may be a cure out there, as this is something that has to due with the brain. It's up to you to save the world. </p><p>Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the beginning of the End. Will you join the fight and survive, or succumb to the virus? Join us to see what your fate will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A radio cuts in and a frantic masculine voice is heard.</p><p>“Hel-”</p><p>The radio crackles.</p><p>“-lo? Hello, is this working? Yes! Perfect. Okay, so what I’m about to tell you is going to sound absolutely insa-”</p><p>Static cuts in and tapping on the mic ensues.</p><p>“Sorry about that, the towers are slowly being cut off. I’ll have to make this as quick as I can. There isn’t much time left before I’m discovered by the roamers, but I’ll give you what information I can.”</p><p>There’s a pause and uncomfort is heard through the radio.</p><p>“Fuck, this hurts.” More shifting is heard from his end.</p><p>“Alright, let’s start with a simple introduction. My name is Jason Valorie, I am… I was a doctor at The university’s hospital in Salt Lake City, Utah. Here’s what happened to cause this outbreak. One week ago, there was a Woman brought in showing symptoms that we have never seen before. At first, it started with some simple confusion, she wouldn’t know who she was, or where she was…”<br/>
There’s a long pause.</p><p>“Over time, it only seemed to get worse. We had to take her in for a brain P.E.T scan, The results we got were… To say alarming would be to dumb down what we saw. It was obvious that this woman was dying because of some… Virus? We didn’t have a lot of time to look at it before the woman got feral. Yes, I mean feral as in animalistic and wild. It took five nurses to hold her down so we could sedate this woman, but she ended up scratching one of the nurses.”</p><p>His voice wavers and he is audibly shaken.</p><p>“We didn’t think much of it, and I sent her to get it disinfected. She was only 25… After getting scratched, she said she was feeling slightly nauseated so I told her to just go home and get some rest.”</p><p>The man on the radio is crying now.</p><p>“The woman that was admitted to the hospital ended up dying sometime in the night, and we sent her to the morgue. She had only been at the hospital for 14 hours at this point, and her family was devastated. The next morning, when I arrived at the hospital for work… The place was a mess.”</p><p>He clears his throat.</p><p>“When I walked in, the lobby was perfectly fine… The mess was behind the doors... It was still early and I didn’t see anyone there, I thought nothing of it. When I used my badge to open up the door to get back into the staff changing room… God, to think about it was terrible. To say it was a massacre would be putting it lightly.”</p><p>Another pause, and strange un-human like noises are heard in the distance.</p><p>“Oh shit, they’re almost here. I really don’t have much time, but to continue.” He shifts again, hissing as he moves his body.</p><p>“When I looked around, papers were scattered everywhere. Blood covered the walls, and… Bodies. There were bodies and torn off limbs everywhere. Upon further examination, I saw that the skulls were cracked open and the brains of all my coworkers were gone, along with some flesh from the faces. I ended up sick at the sight, and I turned to run but I came face to face with the woman that had died… Only, she seemed different. Her skin was pale, as a dead person’s skin usually is… But her veins were visible coming from her eyes and mouth. I called out to her, asking if she was okay… The response I got was a loud screech as she lunged at me.” He inhales shakily as the incoherent noises got louder.</p><p>“Anyhow, It was something with the brain that started this, what, I have no idea, but a scratch, a bite or even blood to skin contact in some cases can turn someone into one of these… Things. There are many different types, Roamers, Screamers, Brutes, Batters and the Acidic ones. There are probably more out there, but I don’t have the time left to help you.” The radio crackles in and out again.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out more. This infection or… Whatever it is, is spreading fast. All of Utah seems to be overrun and Colorado and Arizona are the next on the list. Gather supplies, form a group and above all, stay alive. There is a cure out there, you just need to find it. Ladies and Gentleman, be prepared because the Zombie Apocalypse is among us.” The noises sound as loud as the Jason’s and he starts screaming before the radio cuts out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Informational Lists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick Author's note: This isn't an actual chapter, just some information for all of you readers :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The zombie types are:</p><p>The Animalistic - Zombies that have become so feral that they attack anything that moves. Human, Zombie, Animal; You name it, The Animalistic ones will attack it. </p><p>Drowners - Zombies with the ability to basically live in the water, they pull people down and drown them.</p><p> Roamers - The most common kind of Zombies as they were the first to be infected.</p><p> </p><p>Screamers - Screamers are those that were deaf before being turned, they cannot hear; but their sight and scent is 10x better. When a Screamer sees or smells a human, it will let out a loud screech that reaches a 600ft. Radius alerting other zombies.</p><p> Brutes - The brutes are zombies that were built bigger before being turned, they are slower but stronger. Each version of infected has a brute. Bigger, stronger and with those specific abilities.</p><p> Batters - The batters have enough consciousness to pick up a wooden plank, baseball bat or metal pole to use as a weapon. </p><p> Acidic zombies - When this former human died, their appendix exploded, causing all the toxins that the appendix held to be absorbed into the body of the developing 'zombie.' Due to this happening, The Acidic Zombie is able to spit toxic chemicals at humans to harm them. With Acidic Zombies; If their blood comes in contact with your skin while still fresh, it will turn you into one of them.</p><p> </p><p>The Groups of survivors (more commonly known as the factions,) are: </p><p>Survivors - The survivors are a group of individuals who were there when the first three states were attacked. Before the apocalypse, These people were the type that would spend their free time with their families. Now, they trust no-one, care for no-one and look out for themselves. Over time, they may come to trust others... But after seeing their family slaughtered by the infected... They don't know who they can turn to. </p><p>Raiders - The raiders are a group of people who spend every second they have pretending to blend in with the community. Usually, they're found with more weapons then supplies, as they gain the trust of others and run on 'supply runs,' they're reporting back at the raiders home base and letting them know about who has what supplies. They're planning an attack to take their supplies. </p><p>Lone Wolf - The Lone Wolves are usually a group of 2-3 people that come and go as they please. They have no law, they have no obligations to anyone except their small group. That group acts as if it's a pack of wolves. </p><p>The Community - The Community is where most of the people that survived end up. This group of people is comprised of Scavengers, Medics, Mechanics, Scientists, Hunters and Army Brats. This group of people would do everything they can to stay together. The community is their family. They will do anything to protect their family. </p><p>Rogues - The rogues have no law. They have no group, no family. The only thing that matters to them is getting to where they were supposed to be. These people were either on a field trip, business trip or vacation, and they weren't at home with the people they consider their family. </p><p>Lunatics - The lunatics. Ah yes, these people. The lunatics have become crazed like the zombies. They roam around and act like zombies. However, this does not stop them from being attacked from said zombies.</p><p> </p><p>The next part of the book will be out soon! Hopefully these lists will give you a basic run-down of what's going on!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Now, I know it's a lot but I'm hoping you enjoy it as much as I did when creating this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Last Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a bit of a mess, but it's here-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screen slowly becomes brighter, showing an abandoned mall. There is a car on fire to the left of the parking spaces and to the right there is an empty building. In front of the building, one of the windows was broken and screams can be heard from inside this building. It isn't easy to tell if there are gunshots or not, as there just so happens to be the sound of more breaking windows in the distance. A police siren is heard as an ambulance drives down the street that's to the left of the Mall.</p><p>There is a record scratch as the screen freezes. Slowly, a muffled voice is heard from behind the camera. It's still hard to hear what the person is saying, but when the camera turns; there is now a teenage girl standing on-screen. This girl seems to be screaming something to the people that are behind her as two people rush towards the building, the others staying behind to listen to what this girl has to say.</p><p>"Alright everyone, you know what your jobs are, right?" As the voices mumble a yes, the girl seems to grow more irritated at the lack of care these people seem to have. Another person moves to stand right next to this girl, a young woman at roughly 6'3" in height had whistled loudly enough to drown out all other sounds. This caused the group of people to look straight at the two teenagers.</p><p>"If you don't pay attention to what Dani has to say, I will personally shoot you all with my sniper. Do you understand?" This girl's glare had hardened, causing all of the people to shift in discomfort. Finally, the group had nodded one by one while looking back at the first girl.</p><p>"Alright, as you all know: My name is Danielle Smith. This here is Fox Furea." The first girl (who we learn is named Danielle,) says with less visible irritation. Though her tone is filled with anger and boredom.</p><p>"As you all know, we are here to collect supplies to bring back to base. However, we ran into you five," Fox says, making eye contact with every one of the mentioned five before speaking again. "and are now running a rescue mission to get you back to base. Once we get there, we will take your name, age and occupation. From there, you'll state if you have any family and if you have any military training. Do you all understand?"</p><p>As the five nodded, the two from before come running back out with four backpacks filled to their capacity. One of them pulls Dani to the side and whispers something in the girl's ear. Her face had grown to one of sadness, before she let out an angered shout. Once she was done with that, she turned to look at Fox. From the perspective of the five random people, these two are covered in dried blood. However, if it was theirs or not hadn't been determined.</p><p>"The people that were inside that building were some of out scouts that got separated from us on a supply run a few days ago. We thought they had either ran and abandoned us or had died... Turns out they were making their way back... We lost them." Dani looked disappointed, though it couldn't be determined what it was that disappointed her.</p><p>"Let's just get back to camp, yeah? We can come back after we get these people to base, but we can't be out here too much longer. You and I both know that this area is filled with the screamers and the acidic type." Fox had said, trying her best to comfort her fellow survivor.</p><p>To the left, honking is heard as the smashing of another car window is heard. The two that ran into the building were now in the drivers seats of two separate vehicles. One has a truck while the other has a Jeep. It would seem that they were waiting for orders from one of the two teenage girls.</p><p>"Alright, I want anyone who isn't injured in any way to go with Jason over there," Danielle said, pointing to the cocky 21 year old in the Truck. "everyone else, I want to grab any backpack or duffel bag that you can find. After that, I want you to fill it with any canned food or boxed rice. If you can't find any, grab bottled water or medical supplies. Do you understand?" She asked, and once they nodded there were seven of the nine people trying to get into the truck. Dani only groaned and shook her head, seeing how many were actually injured of their group.</p><p>"Alright, we'll just have to come back later. Fox, you and I will be in the bed of the truck while three of them ride with Jason in the actual truck. If one of those other people can drive, we'll have you and I be the recon. We'll shoot at anything that tries to get close to us as Annie is shooting anything that gets close to the Jeep. Three people in the Jeep, Annie included and Six in the Truck. Let's get a move on, now!" Dani calls out, barking orders as she is seen moving towards Annie to give her more ammunition.</p><p>"You can do this, Annie. I know you didn't sign up for this, but I'm thankful you and Jason joined us." Danielle states, flashing a rare smile to the rogue 20 year old woman.</p><p>"You know I'd do anything to get out of that damn camp, Dani." Annie states, expression as cold as the woman's personality. Annie moves to get into the jeep's trunk, standing guard at the back as one of the other adults gets in the driver's seat.</p><p>As the Jeep gets onto the road, Dani jumps into the truck and stands at the ready for anything. Once she is situated, Fox pounds on the truck twice to tell Jason that they were ready to go. The truck is seen driving off screen as dirt and dust are rising from the abandoned streets. To the people watching from an outsider's perspective, this was a group of kids armed with loaded guns... But to them, this was the only thing keeping this group of kids alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1042 WORDS!  I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you have anything to say; I enjoy all opinions! Constructive criticism is welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group has a flashback of how they got where they did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright everyone! 1,388 words on this chapter! I know it's not the best, but I did everything I could to get my creative juices flowing with this one. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did feel free to leave a like or comment! I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't worry about me keeping you on a cliff hanger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 5th, 2019</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of tires on a dirt road can be heard as the darkness slowly fades from the screen, and two vehicles are seen moving down a hidden back road. The vehicle up front is a Jeep filled with two unarmed civilians as Annie is in the back. A pistol is holstered at her belt with a kitchen knife hidden in with her belongings. She has an assault rifle with her, having been given it before they left for the supply run.</p><p>There are six people occupying the Truck that's driving behind the Jeep. Three of them being unarmed as the other three were loaded with weapons of all sorts. A man aged at 21 is driving the Truck as two teenagers aged at 15 and 17 were in the bed of the truck, scouting for any possible threats. Both of these teens are armed with weapons similar to what Annie is holding, with Fox scouting the left and Danielle scouting the right.</p><p>"Slow your pace and honk the horn three times." Annie calls out to the driver of the jeep while Jason slows his pace in the truck. The driver only nods and does as told as the other passengers of the two vehicles start to stir in discomfort from the long drive. Slowly, a camp of some sorts appears in their sights.</p><p>Two of the guards on Scout duty move down to open the gates as the others aim their weapons at the surrounding forest. They knew that Screamers could come out if they were heard, so they needed to be on watch just in case anything unexpected were to happen. As the Jeep pulls into the camp, Jason is still following behind slowly. Once they're through the gates, Jason jumps out of the truck and hurries off to see if anything interesting was happening in camp.</p><p>The camera would then cut to above the camp, showing the layout of their makeshift base. Surrounding the field that the tents were set up in, there were wooden logs with pointed tops built in a fence-like manor, more wood and rope being how the gates would open and close. There is a castle-like building that's only half built in the back, trees surrounding the area having been cut down and removed. The camp was supposed to be a location for people who enjoyed the dark-ages, as a con location almost like Comicon; but for people who like King Arthur.</p><p>Fox jumps out of the truck and moves to help the injured people as Danielle moves to give a report to who was keeping stock of their supplies today. Shortly after that, Dani then moves to the medical tent and steps inside to check in on the people there, the teen's face turning to that of worry. The screen now shows the face of a young boy, aged 11.</p><p>"Is he doing any better?" Dani had asked, hurriedly making her way over to the side of none other than her younger brother, Jacob. When the resident doctor that they have doesn't respond, Dani's eyes slowly well up with tears. It wasn't uncommon when someone would get scratched or hit by something that the Zombies had, though them getting sick due to it is something that didn't happen too often... The fact that Dani's little brother was one that had gotten sick didn't sit well with the Leaders of their camp.</p><p>As Jacob was sleeping, Dani takes a seat in the chair next to his cot and wraps her hand around Jacob's. If there was one thing in the world that Danielle would fight for, it would be the safety of the only person she considers family. After about ten minutes of just sitting there, Danielle would seemingly drift to a dream-filled slumber.</p><p>==============================================================</p><p>Sirens were sounding as screams were heard in the distance. Glass was breaking and cars were crashing and screeching to a halt as a group of animalistic-like people were attacking others. The screen cuts to the front of a High School, parking lot filled with cars of both students and teachers alike. An announcement starts over the intercom, but it's short-lived as the sounds of screaming are heard by all of the students. The principal then stops the announcement after saying the code to evacuate all students.</p><p>Five classrooms in a building about ten minutes from the actual school hadn't gotten the announcement, as the speakers in the "B-Building" were not connected to the school's intercom. Out of the five classrooms in that building, only three were actually filled with students aged 14 to 18. One dance class, one health class and one class filled with students that were just in a weight-lifting class. All in all, there were roughly 73 students in that building with five teachers. </p><p>It just so happens that one of the classes had a 17-year old teenager by the name of Danielle Smith. Dani had been in their Health class, just paying attention to whatever was being taught on this day when there was the sound of a girl screaming just outside the smaller building. At this, one of the boys in the back jumped out of his seat to see what it was, as you never really knew when it came to this school. However, when this boy saw the sight of a dead teenage girl and something just looming over her body... He got up and ran towards the trash to throw up.</p><p>The teacher had gone to see what the fuss was about when his face paled at the sight. "All of you, go to the back door. Now!" He had screamed, which in it's own was a warning as this teacher was the most laid-back guy you could meet when it came to high schools. </p><p>"Why? What's going on, Mr. Tylers?" A girl to the right of the classroom had asked, her head was tilted in curiosity. In response, Mr. Tylers just grabbed a chair and ran out the door. When the kid who was puking had emptied his stomach, he looked up and made eye-contact with his friend Dani.</p><p>"Whatever is going on out there... People are dying." He had said, shaking his head as Dani's other friend gripped their hand in fear. The students could tell by his eyes that he wasn't lying about this, and they decided to actually listen to what their teacher had told them for once in their whole high school career.</p><p>"Fine, but what do we do?" Said the girl from before, looking around at her fellow students. It was silent for a few more minutes, and when Danielle inhaled a shaky breath and spoke up it had been a shock, but in times like these you never really expect anything.</p><p>"I know a place we can hide, but we need cars to get there. Who here knows how to drive?" They had asked as about two of the class's students raised their hands. "We need more than that if we're all going to survive... Okay, we need to get everyone fro-" They are cut off as someone from one of the other classes slams the door open.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on out there?! Our teacher left about ten minutes ago and all we've heard since then has been screams, so what the fuck is going on?" This student was a buff guy, most likely a senior from what Dani could tell. Dani's friend from before, the one that had thrown up, put a hand on this guy's shoulder and shook his head.</p><p>"We need to get out of here, dude." Said Damien, Dani's friend. "Do you think we can get the other students all in one classroom? Maybe the dance room that's just across the hall?" He had asked, voice serious as they needed to work together instead of just avoiding one another.</p><p>"I think I can, but it's a big if. Meet us in the Dance room in two minutes." Said the jock before jogging out of the classroom to gather the other students. Damien and Danielle had worked with their friend, Ashlyn, to get everyone to the dance room. When the two minutes had passed, only two of the classes had made it as more screams were heard from the lower floor of this building.</p><p>Once more, the screen fades to black as a muffled voice is heard somewhere in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Difficult Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, the muffled voice seems to grow louder as Dani finally wakes from that short nap. When the teenager opens their eyes, the body of Fox is standing in front of Danielle. Fox was talking in a fast pace, something about... Someone leaving? Danielle wasn't quite sure, so they shook their head in order to clear their thoughts and finally heard the voice of their friend clearly.</p><p>"Danielle! Jacob got up and just walked out of camp! Get up, you lazy fuck!" Fox had said, using that term as if it was one of endearment between these two teenagers. When Danielle's eyes had opened, Fox sighed in relief.</p><p>"I'll go grab Jason and our gear, we'll find him. Meet me by the gate in five minutes." Dani said, face immediately becoming one of seriousness and determination. Dani simply got up and walked out of the medical tent, disappearing to find Jason to aide the teens on this simple mission. Though whether Jason would help or not was a different matter, as Jason was a Rogue who didn't work with anyone unless it suited him. There would be the rare occasion that Jason would join them on a supply run due to boredom, however that was a different story for another time.</p><p>As Dani exits the medical tent, the screen shifts to that of above the camp. It is doing this so that the viewers may now see what has changed in the twenty minutes that Dani was sleeping. The scene changes once more, shifting to show what Danielle is going through. </p><p>"What in god's name has happened here?" They practically shout, looking at how the people of the supply faction had been running around. Danielle had been sleeping for less than an hour, and the whole camp is in chaos. Nobody had responded to what they had screamed, so Dani just continued on with a shake of their head. The teenager moves to find the Rogue man by the name of Jason, so that they may figure out what the hell is happening.</p><p>"Someone infected got in, Dani! One of the people from the group you saved was infected and now a few people are missing." Said none other then that girl from the flashback. One of the only survivors from Danielle's high school...</p><p>"What? No, that's not possible. We checked everyone out, how could they have slipped past us?" Dani was obviously baffled at this, though Dani had only been focused on saving their brother at this time. As Danielle was looking around, they had been spinning around as a panic seemed to set in. </p><p>The screen starts to fade to black, as the only thing that is heard is heavy breathing. The next thing you know, more muffled voices are screaming something.</p><p> </p><p>=============================================</p><p>The screen cuts back to the group of kids and Danielle was looking around, trying to count how many people they had. The teen had a hard time thinking correctly, as their focus was stuck on whether Jacob was safe or not. A voice pulls Dani out of their thoughts as the group was focused on the teenager.</p><p>"Dani? You said you have a place we could go?" Said one of the quieter kids, as they had been caught up on the situation. It had been about three minutes since the two classes had met up, and there was still no sign of the other class. Danielle cleared their throat, standing tall with a sharp inhale of breath.</p><p>"How many of you can drive that have a car?" After Dani speaks up, about nine other kids raise their hands. "And how many of you have a truck?" They ask, eight of the hands drop. That leaves Dani and one other student that have a truck. Ten people with cars... Math, Dani. Do the math.</p><p>'Okay, if ten of us have cars and each class is twenty-five or less.. That should work if we all have seats for five people. That's a big risk though..' Dani inhales another deep breath, panic evident in this teenager. Damien puts his hand on Dani's shoulder to offer support as the teenager speaks up one more time.</p><p>"How many of you have enough seats for five or more people?" At this, only six of the eight put their hands up. 'Shit. This isn't good.' Dani thought, making eye contact with another kid with the same expression on their face as Danielle.</p><p>'Okay.. Okay. Fifty or so people, ten cars and eight of us can fit five or more people in them.. That must mean that someone has a motorcycle or a mini-bug. That makes four people in two cars, roughly fourty six others in eight cars. Roughly ten people can fit in a truck so that's about twenty four people in four vehicles... Six left. Say that you can only fit five people in each car.. Someone would be left out if it was like that.' Dani finally comes to the conclusion. Someone would need to stay behind either way, because of the zombies that were down the stairs.. 'How many were dead down there?' They thought, brave face dropping as they make eye contact with the kid from before. The boy nods and grabs a chair before leaving the classroom.</p><p>The next thing that is heard is a bunch of screaming and banging as the boy slams the chair into as many things as possible to get the attention of the zombies. With this distraction, Damien grabs another chair and runs towards the other stairway to throw the chair at the window. From there, they could drop down.</p><p>"Damien, you genius! Hurry, two others help him. You never know how strong the glass is."<br/>Dani states as their panic is still evident in their voice.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </p><p>Ten minutes later, the glass was broken and the teenagers were all loaded into cars. However, a few of them didn't end up making it.. That leaves forty four survivors left... They had lost six others while trying to get to the cars.. Not to mention how many probably wouldn't make it back to where Dani was leading them. Someone had a group chat with their friends, and each of them was in a different car so that everyone could stay in contact. They were all in a massive group call, as the wifi and cell towers were still running.</p><p>"Make sure to follow me closely, everyone. Where we're going isn't on any map or GPS, as it was a secret project. If you get lost, we'll come back to find you once we're all settled. Let's get out of here first though." Said Dani, Damien speaking up next from his car. It was slightly muffled as there was shifting heard.</p><p>"Dani, is it the place that you brought us to a few weeks back? If so, I can meet you there. I have to make a pit stop." Said the tall teenager that Dani had been close to for years. Danielle's panic spikes at this, but the teenager nods. </p><p>"Be safe, Maiden. If you die, I'll physically bring you back and kill you. Do you understand?" The nickname that Dani had given Damien, 'Maiden,' had brought tears to the eyes of that usually emotionless teenage 'girl.' It caused the people in Dani's group to shift slightly, as a few soft chuckles were heard from other sides of the phone. The next thing that they know, they're driving off to some unknown place that would apparently be their safe haven.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>The screen cuts back to Dani at camp. Dani's body is slumped against a fence as Damien is seen driving back into camp. The teenage boy looks exhausted as they get out of the truck (yes, Dani's old truck,) and walk around to the other side. Though the sight that is shown isn't nice for anyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's the lifeless body of one Jacob Smith. An 11 year old boy with veins starting to sprout from his eyes and mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbye to Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a loud "Bang!" echoes through the forest, the gunshot scaring any birds that had been left in the area. They were lucky that not many of the zombie-like creatures were around when this happened, because Dani would need to cry for hours. After all, the eleven year old boy named Jacob Smith had just died. At the hands of a seventeen year old with the same last name, no less.</p><p>Jason Smith, (who was unrelated to the Non-Binary teen,) had been there to help Dani with the formal ceremony that would be held for Dani's little brother. For once in the few weeks that had been this disaster, Dani let their tears stream down their face. To any that would walk by, it would simply be the sight of a teenage girl crying on her knees with a young man comforting her. However, to the friends of Dani and Jacob... It would be known as much more.</p><p> </p><p>~ An unknown amount of time later. ~</p><p>Dear Journal.                                                                                           XX/ XX/ XXXX</p><p>Hah, I didn't think I should do this. Ashton said it'd be good on my mental state though.</p><p>It's been some weeks, (maybe even a few months,) since Jacob had been infected. I didn't have any other choice but to help Dani in burying the body. It was the least that Jakey deserved, he was a good kid. Everyone seemed to love him, especially Dani. Sometimes it would seem that only Jake would be able to put a smile on the face of that stubborn teen, but Jake did it all.</p><p>Danielle hadn't been doing well since Jacob's makeshift 'funeral.' In fact, they tried to go into the infested cities and get killed on multiple occasions. However, I made a promise to keep Dani alive, and by god I was going to keep it. If it wasn't for Jacob, I wouldn't be in this situation. But with Dani as depressed as they are, and Damien nowhere to be found... It would honestly seem that it was just me trying to run the Community as Dani got their bearings.</p><p>I guess I should say who I am, huh? Oh well. My name is Jason Smith, I have literally no relation to Danielle and Jacob... Or it'd just be Dani now, huh? I don't know. I'm still not sure that what happened actually happened!</p><p>I was there as Dani put the pistol to Jacob's head. I saw the whole thing, we even buried the poor dude in his puppy Onesie. Yanno, the one he used to wear all the time. God, just thinking about it makes me chuckle. He is definitely Dani's brother, that's for sure. I think the only person that's as stubborn as Danielle would be Jacob. Hell, when Jacob made me promise to XXXX XXXX XXXX, X XXX XXXX XX.</p><p>That's all I have for now, I guess.</p><p>- 𝓙𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/>A few weeks earlier.</p><p>When the screen cuts in again, Dani is just barely waking up. Though they seem to be down for the count. It looks as if this part would be taking part in Damien's perspective.. However that was still an unknown factor, as we aren't actually sure who's point of view this is being written in. The screen shows none other then the 11 year old boy known as Jacob, he was as pale as a ghost as Damien tried to get the boy out of the truck. Dani's Truck. </p><p>Danielle slowly stands, head spinning with every step taken. When Dani looks around, people seem to be staring past the body of the teenage girl and looking to that of a somewhat dead young boy. When Dani sees who it is that Damien is holding, the only thing that escapes the leader's mouth is a repeat of the word 'no.'</p><p>Dani struggles to make their way over to Damien and Jacob, but their panic attacks seemed to be on high today as the teen slowly succumbs to darkness once again. Damien is trying extremely hard to find someone who could help this boy, but it didn't seem like it was even possible at this point.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </p><p>On Damien's side of things, he had an empty trunk and enough room for two other people. The groups had been made before they left, and some of his group didn't make it. Only three people were in the car of Damien Anderson, the former Track Star of their high school. He spoke up after making sure that their side of the call was muted.</p><p>"We're going to stop by Dani's house and pick up their younger brother. I also know that Dani and Jacob's dad, Mr. Smith, had been preparing for things like this. He was a really stubborn man, but we're going to grab what gear we can." Stated Damien. They didn't have enough time, but if it was the last thing he did he would grab Jacob Smith and get out of the Smith's house.</p><p>With a few nods of agreement and a response from Dani's side of the phone, Damien tells his part of the group call to hang up so that they could get in and out without any distractions. The girl in the back of the truck had been staring out the window as if she was in shock, though the dried tear-stains on her face told how she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the house of Danielle and Jacob Smith appears in view, Damien starts blaring the horn to let Jacob know that it was him pulling up. When Jacob comes outside, he's in his infamous onesie with a sucker hanging from his mouth. He tilted his head at Damien's actions and called out to the teen when the window was rolled down.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be at school with Dani? Oh! Did you and Dani come here to bring me to subway again?!" The eleven year old had been out of school for some reason or another and Dani would usually spoil the boy with lunches from different places. Usually whenever Damien would come over, it would mean Subway or Sushi.</p><p>"Afraid not, kiddo. We're actually going on an adventure, do you wanna come with us?" Damien would ask, bending down to reach the kid's height. He knew that Jacob wasn't a young child, but Damien only had experience with seven and eight year old's due to his niece and nephew.</p><p>"Sure! How long is this one gonna be?" Jacob would ask, as the trio would often go on adventures for a few days just to get Jake out of the house when Mr. Smith wasn't home. The boy's grin seemed to only widen when he saw new people in the truck, Jake really loved to meet new people. It was just a trait that ran in the family for the most part.</p><p>"At least a week this time, Jakey. We're even gonna need the survival packs that your dad had bought for you and Dani. Can you go get them while I pack up some clothes for you and your older sibling? The first one done with their packing and gets back to the car will win twenty dollars." Damien had stated, knowing that Jacob wouldn't move unless a game was involved. The money was just an insurance policy so that Jake would actually comply with the 'game' that was set up for him.</p><p>"Deal!" He would scream before running inside the house. 'Maiden' would enter shortly after and head straight to the shared room of Danielle and Jacob. Once in the room, he grabbed the two duffel bags that Dani had hidden under their bed and filled them up with the only things that were missing: Toilet paper, toothbrushes and toothpaste, Floss, shampoo &amp; conditioner and a shit ton of ammunition. </p><p>Dani had already hidden weapons at this secret location, just for the simple fact that there had been threats of a World War III happening. Dani wouldn't have had it any other way though. Once everything was packed, Damien grabbed the bags that were now zipped up, and ran out the door. He didn't bother closing it as he threw the bags into the vehicle's back. Obviously Jacob had beat Damien to the car, but that didn't matter to him. Once Damien was in and Jacob was buckled up, the teenager took off down the street once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That had been the last time anyone had seen the Smith's house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What They Became.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Document 5, zombie types.                                             November 6th, 2019</p><p>There is a sign that appears in front of the camera, one that says "Doctor Ashton Anderson's zombie documentary."</p><p>Take One: </p><p>"Now that the camera is actually working again, I can create a video documentary along with note all of this down. Hopefully this will help someone within time.</p><p>The Roamers were originally discovered by being the very first type of zombie to appear. Within time they slowly became morphed, the few zombies had ended up with different abilities. It would seem that they had started to shift, some were significantly smarter as others were able to practically throw a door off of it's hinges. Eventually, there were multiple types of zombies besides just the average 'roamer.'</p><p>Shortly after the Roamers were discovered, there was a type found that was named 'Batters.' It would seem that these types of zombies were smart enough to pick up a wooden plank or metal pole. These zombies, however, were not smart enough to scratch at or bite the living beings. Instead, they had taken to beating a person to death. If someone had survived an attack from the batters, they'd leave with broken bones and fractured ribs. I almost actually died from one of my fractured ribs puncturing one of my lungs.</p><p>Almost immediately after the batters had come to be, there were stronger ones that came into play. We called them the 'Brutes,' simply because they're big and strong. However they seem to be more on the dumber side along with how slow they are. I don't know how to really explain it, but-"</p><p>The camera glitches out as the person that's explaining the zombies lets out a loud cuss. When the camera turns on again, the date says that it's been roughly two months.</p><p>Document 5 - 2, zombie types.                                                 January 16th, 2020</p><p>Take Two:</p><p>"We had to go out and find new batteries, I almost forgot about the documents that I was creating. If it weren't for my notes, I wouldn't be able to remember where I left off.</p><p>Anyhow, the next type of zombie-like beings that we encountered were... Changed. They seemed to be more feral and.. I don't know how to explain it. We called them the 'Animalistics,' just because they would attack any living being. If it moved or not, it's what was attacked by this type.</p><p>Somehow, more and more zombie types kept coming out but there's two types in particular that send chills down my body more and more with each second they roam around our camp. It would just be easier if I showed you what I mean.."</p><p>The camera is shifting as soft clicking is heard in the distance. The next thing the camera sees is a view from the Watch Tower.</p><p>The sound of clicking is heard from every direction, though nobody is able to determine where from. Car alarms start to go off in the distance, stopping almost immediately after. The clicking sound only seems to get louder as the skin on her body seems to burn. A few burn scabs appear on her arms and hands as the clicking seems to slowly fade from hearing.It would seem a new zombie type has come to appear... One that would leak radiation to any and all neighboring factors. </p><p>Not only that though, because radiation wouldn't cause the car alarms to go off like that, would they? No.</p><p>The clicking starts to get closer once more, and in the distance you hear a muffled scream of a young man, though you feel as if you can recognize who it is that's screaming. When the scouts take a peak, it's a deformed zombie that's on all fours. It would be crawling around as it's jaw would continuously pop with each sound it made. </p><p>This zombie had somehow been able to keep their human voice while emitting the sound of pained screams, it's never safe during a zombie apocalypse... Especially now that the zombies have started to evolve.</p><p>=======================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright everyone! I know this is just a filler, but I hope you can soon understand that I'm a bit stuck on a writers block.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an update, guys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright! I've decided i'm going to rewrite and revise the book; and try and actually get it published.</p><p>thank you all so very much for your continuous support, and I'll do everything in my power to make you all proud of me. God knows you're the only ones supporting me at this point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. There's been way too many personal issues that have been going on in my life.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This was transferred over from my Wattpad Account, but I thought I'd be posting more often here instead of there.. So here's the beginning of the book I have!</p><p>(My Wattpad Account is Nova Hoku @KiwiSummers)</p><p>I hope you enjoy what I have!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>